This invention relates generally to a backsplash for an appliance. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable height backsplash for an appliance such as a cooking range.
A cooking range typically includes a backsplash which is positioned at the rear of the cooking range housing and projects upward from the cook top. Such a backsplash has a number of uses. For example, it often includes controls for selectively operating the baking and broiling cavity or the oven. Sometimes it also includes controls for selectively operating the various surface cooking units on the cook top. Furthermore, the backsplash provides an easy-to-clean surface after a cooking spill occurs. To this end, it is often desirable that the backsplash has a very smooth, continuous/un-interrupted front surface.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary freestanding gas range 100. The gas range 100 includes an outer body or housing 112 that has a generally rectangular shaped cook top 114. An oven, not shown in detail, is positioned below the cook top 114 and has a front-opening access door 116. An integral backsplash 118 extends upward from a rear edge 120 of the cook top 114 and contains various controls 119 for selectively operating heating elements 122 on the cook top 114 and/or heating elements in the oven. In some of today's kitchens, a cooking range is usually positioned adjacent to a wall and below or beneath a top vent hood. In such a configuration, it is often desirable to have a backsplash which essentially covers a continuous portion of the wall that extends from the cook top of the cooking range all the way to the top vent hood. However, the backsplash 118 of the gas range 100 usually is not high enough for this purpose.
In some of today's cooking ranges, the controls and other features are placed at the front of the cooking ranges. A configuration with front controls eliminates the need to provide a backsplash integrated with the cooking range. FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary, freestanding gas range 200 with front controls and no integrated backsplash. The gas range 200 includes an outer body or housing 212 that has a generally rectangular shaped cook top 214. An oven, not shown in detail, is positioned below the cook top 214 and has a front-opening access door 216. A range control panel 218 is positioned between the access door 216 and the cook top 214 and contains various controls 219 for selectively operating heating elements 222 on the cook top 214 and the heating elements in the oven. The gas range 200 may also incorporate vents 226, 240 for venting gases from around the oven and/or for downdraft ventilation of surface burner gases.
The gas range 200 lacks an easy-to-clean backsplash. As a result, a consumer is left with using a separate backsplash. Of course, a tiled wall or a painted wall adjacent to the gas range 200 may be used as a backsplash for the gas range 200. However, in each of these instances the backsplash does not match the proximate gas range 200 in terms of material, color, etc. Furthermore, if a painted wall is used as a backsplash, it often lacks good cleanability. When a consumer desires a backsplash that matches the proximate gas range 200, a custom-made backsplash is often required because the height or distance between the cooking range 200 and a top object such as a vent hood varies from home to home.